Super Hostile FanFiction: Spellbound Caves
by JamThePhoenix
Summary: This is a FanFiction of Vech's Super Hostile Map, Spellbound Caves. It is based on my experience playing it, with a story of revenge added alongside of it. I hope you enjoy it, and please write reviews on how I can improve my writing. Please do not submit hate reviews, as they will be ignored.


**SUPER HOSTILE:**

**SPELLBOUND CAVES**

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning

I wake up, with little memory, and I took a moment to stand. My name… is Phoenix. Here I am, in the middle of an overgrown crater, looking aimlessly at the blue skies. But what is here? I am 15 years old, a young age to be in such a terrible place, but it is my own decision. Where am I? I am sitting, in the entrance of Spellbound Caves, the dreaded land of evil, hatred, and darkness.

**FLASHBACK**

The caves were once a civilization, and I was part of it. We humans practiced magic, a powerful thing that takes time and skill to develop. Of course, magic could be used for terror, if fallen into the wrong hands. That is exactly what happened. I was 6 at the time, and I lived happily with my family in the Grove Of Willows. I was playing in the water, when we heard a loud explosion in The University Of Arcane Enchants. I swear, It was loud enough to be heard a mile away, and it echoed throughout the caves, causing the bats to shiver in their place.

My parents told me to stay in my place, and stay within the safety of our obsidian cellar. Not too long after they left, I felt a strong feeling of fear, something that drove me to disobey their orders and join the fight. I ran with my iron sword as the explosions, flames, and screams continued. What did I see? Blazes, who are terrifying, fire demons. I was shocked, not by the blazes, but by the amount of defeated soldiers on the ground. I cried out, as I saw my mother among the ones who lay defeated. Blazes surrounded me, not in ones, or tens, but there had to be nearly one hundred of them amid the air. I thought it was over, and I'd soon go up in flames. With a roar, the all breathed in, and breathed out fireballs, which were all coming towards me. I felt a shove on my shoulder, and it sent me flying out of the way. I looked up, and it was my father. The one who just died for me, as the fireballs take their impact on all angles.

I cried out, "DAD!" as he fell to the floor. Tears were streaming down my face as I leaned in close to him, and held his hands tight. I heard his last words, he said "Be strong, Phoenix, rise from the ashes, and move on…" I felt his grip on my hand loosen, and fell back in his place.

That day the survivors left the caves, in search of a new place to live. I parted from the group, and lived in a forest biome, not too far from the caves. It was that day that I parted, I swore that one day I will return, and I will take my revenge. From that day on, I trained, and strived to be the best mob hunter alive. Raised myself, and was alone for the next 9 years. When I turned 15, I went back to the caves, fully prepared, and set out for my journey. I found a guy who could teleport me back to the caves, a /tp, a cheat. I was not comfortable with using command magic, it is very dangerous, but I did it anyway.

**PRESENT**

I wake up, with little memory, and I took a moment to stand. My name… is Phoenix. Here I am, in the middle of an overgrown crater, looking aimlessly at the blue skies. Then I realize, that my armor, and all my inventory, was gone. I yell, "MY EQUIPMENT! IT'S GONE! MY FUCKING EQUIPMENT IS GONE!" I knew I shouldn't have trusted command magic, but it was my only choice. I had forgotten where the caves were, and only recalled the coordinates. Now I'm furious, as I grumble and yell. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME! WHY DID-" I'm cut off by the sound of a creeper, hissing behind my back. I then snap around and punch it in the face to keep distance. That wasn't enough, I exploded in my face, and I had 3 hearts left. That's when I come to realization. I realize, I am here to fight, to take revenge, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!


End file.
